


sucker punch

by hagridsboots



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Marvel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556662





	1. Babydoll

**Real Name - Unknown**

**Alias - Babydoll**

**Faceclaim - Emily Browning**

****

**Species - Cyborg**

**Created By - Hydra**

**Occupation - Hydra Assassin**

****

**Age - 1965 - 54**

**Height - 5"1**

**Eye Color - Green**

**Family - Mother - Deceased**

**Step Father - Unknown**

**Younger Sister - Deceased**

**Weapons - M1911A1 Pistol -** ******Katana - Heckler & Koch MP7A1 Submachine Gun - .303 British Lewis Gun - Molotov cocktail**

**Pairing - Sam Wilson**

****

****


	2. Sweet Pea

**Real Name - Unknown**

**Alias - Sweet Pea**

**Faceclaim - Abbie Cornish**

****

**Species - Cyborg**

**Created By - Hydra**

**Occupation - Hydra Assassin**

****

**Age - 1960 - 59**

**Height - 5"8**

**Eye Color - Green**

****

**Family - Mother - Unknown**

**Father - Unknown**

**Rocket - Sister**

**Weapons - Colt M4A1 Carbine - Remington 870 - Broadsword - Microbomb**

**Pairing - Thor**

****

****


	3. Amber

**Real Name - Unknown**

**Alias - Amber**

**Faceclaim - Jamie Chung**

****

**Species - Cyborg**

**Created By - Hydra**

**Occupation - Hydra Assassin**

****

**Age - 1965 - 54**

**Height - 5"5**

**Eye Color - Brown**

****

**Family - Mother - Unknown**

**Father - Unknown**

**Weapons - Bunny Mech - B-25 Mitchell Plane - Glock 17 - UH-1 Huey Helicopter**

**Pairing - Tony Stark**

****

****


	4. Blondie

**Real Name - Unknown**

**Alias - Blondie**

**Faceclaim - Vanessa Hudgens**

****

**Species - Cyborg**

**Created By - Hydra**

**Occupation - Hydra Assassin**

****

**Age - 1967 - 52**

**Height - 5"1**

**Eye Color - Brown**

**Family - Mother - Deceased**

**Father -** **Deceased**

**Weapons - Heckler & Koch MP5K - Tomahawk - Daewoo K3 - Walther PPK **

**Pairing - Steve Rogers**

****

****


	5. Rocket

**Real Name - Unknown**

**Alias - Rocket**

**Faceclaim - Jena Malone**

****

**Age - 1968 - 51**

**Height - 5"5**

**Eye Color - Green**

****

**Family - Mother - Unknown**

**Father - Unknown**

**Sweet Pea - Sister**

**Weapons - Knife - Flintlock Pistol - Heckler & Koch UMP45 - Orc Broadsword**

**Pairing - Bruce Banner**

****

****


End file.
